


Keep the tie on

by Lenna



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, the tie, this is safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Nicole has a new uniform.





	Keep the tie on

**Author's Note:**

> We all know where this is coming from. That tie caught everyone by surprise.

Without even opening her eyes, the first thing that Waverly always does when she wakes up is to reach for the other side of the bed, where her girlfriend usually is. They practically live together at this point, sometimes staying at the homestead, some other times at Nicole’s apartment, so it’s rare the occasion when they wake up alone.

But this morning she only finds cold sheets by her side, because the place where Nicole should be is empty.

Waverly rolls on her side and buries her face on the pillow that Nicole used last night. It still smells like her, but it doesn’t really count for the feeling of her girlfriend’s arms around her, or her perfume flooding all her senses in a completely different way than just inhaling it from the sheets.

She looks at the clock on the bedside table. It’s definitely too early for Nicole to be gone.

It’s then when she notices the paper next to the clock.

_Nedley needed me early at the station. See you at lunch? Love you. –Nicole._

Grabbing her phone, Waverly falls back on the bed and starts writing a text, still with sleep in her eyes.

- **Why didn’t you wake me up?**

It takes almost ten minutes for Nicole to answer, and Waverly would have fallen asleep again if it wasn’t for Calamity Jane trying to catch her feet under the sheets.

- _You looked too adorable, drooling all over the pillow._

 **-I do not droll.** –She replies quickly.  **–Why Nedley needed you so early? Is everything okay?**

- _He just wanted me to pick up the new uniforms._

**-New uniforms? What’s wrong with the one you have now?? I really like that uniform.**

- _The boss wanted something more… formal._

And right after that text, Nicole sends a picture of her desk full of files, and an undone dark tie resting on top of them.

+++

Twenty minutes after that text, Waverly is still unable to fall back asleep, so she hops off the bed and goes straight to the shower.

While she’s under the hot water, her mind keeps going back to that picture. She’s not going to deny that, from the moment she laid eyes on her girlfriend that first morning at Shorty’s, she’s always found Nicole extremely attractive wearing her uniform, something that went up a notch when she changed the buttoned-up shirt for the one with the  _generous_ cleavage. What she never imagined was the reaction her body was going to have, thinking about that tie around her girlfriend’s neck.

The shower is definitely going to take longer than expected.

+++

She walks into the sheriff’s office with a cup of coffee for Nicole, a bag with two muffins, and a grin on her face, hoping to find her girlfriend behind the desk.

But the only one there is Lonnie, who doesn’t even notice her and just grunts at the pile of papers in front of him. He seems to be wearing the new uniform; Dark pants, a blue buttoned up shirt, and the same tie which, luckily, doesn’t have the same effect that the picture Nicole sent her.

“Heeey” Wynonna’s voice from the hallway catches her attention, effectively distracting Waverly from her thoughts. She turns around and finds her sister leaning against the door, “Oh! Is that coffee?” She asks gesturing the cup on Waverly’s hand.

“It’s for Nicole. Have you seen her?”

“Miss Tight Pants left half an hour ago,” Wynonna answers, while she reaches to grab the coffee from Waverly’s hand, “One of the new officers got sick, so she had to go on patrol all morning.” She takes a sip from the cup and sighs with content, “What’s the matter, baby girl? Already missing the wife? Because you two practically live together, and the honeymoon stage should be over by now.”

“It’s not that,” She says lowering her voice, “I just brought her breakfast.”

“Yeah… right. That’s why you are as red as a tomato,” Wynonna smirks knowingly at her, “Come on, let’s blow off some steam with training.”

+++

Okay, training helps a little.

And then Dolls gives her some files on the Cult of Bulshar, and she’s finally focused enough on something else to stop thinking about her girlfriend and that tie.

But soon lunchtime arrives and someone is knocking on the office’s door.

“Waves?”

Nicole’s head emerges from behind the frame, with her shiny eyes and her dimples, and Waverly completely loses track of whatever she was doing.

“Hungry?” Her girlfriend asks, showing a food bag and stepping into the office, happily oblivious to Waverly’s eyes doing her a once over. Okay…, her sister was  _right_  about the tight pants, “Wynonna told me you were here alone and… Baby? Are you okay?”

But by that point, Waverly’s thoughts have gone back to this morning.

Her body reacts without thinking, and in a matter of seconds, she has walked the short distance between them and is fiercely kissing Nicole, who definitely wasn’t expecting that burst of passion out of nowhere and takes her a while to kiss back.

“It’s not my fault!” The moment gets suddenly interrupted by Wynonna’s voice approaching, “That guy literally walked into my fist!”

“You can’t go around town punching people!” Dolls walks-in right behind Wynonna, scolding her, and the girls jump away from each other, “He wasn’t even a revenant!” He shouts after closing the door.

“But he  _works_ for them. And don’t give me that look, Mr. I am the Law,” She says pointing an accusatory finger at him, “You enjoyed seeing him cry.”

“I did not…”

Wynonna doesn’t let him finish and cuts right in front of him to reach for the containers on Waverly’s desk.

“Great, food!”

Nicole and Waverly stare at each other. The intimacy is gone and the moment thrown out the window, but even being a few feet apart, they can still feel each other, so it’s painful to stand there without reaching again for the other’s lips.

“Somfthinf wong?” Wynonna asks with half of the sandwich in her mouth. She obviously has noticed the tension in the room.

“Nothing,” Both girls hurry up to reply.

“O-kay…”

“Actually, my head is starting to hurt with so much reading,” Waverly says. She starts gathering the files and puts on her coat, “I think I’m going home for the rest of the day, If you don’t mind,” Dolls and Wynonna nod at her, its’ being a slow day after all, and then she turns towards her girlfriend, “Would you mind giving me a ride?

+++

They stay silent the whole ride back to the homestead.

Waverly haven’t said a word since they left the station, but Nicole knows the youngest Earp enough to know that it’s not because of a headache. After that kiss, she’s pretty sure that Waverly has one thing, and one thing only in her mind.

She still doesn’t know what prompted Waverly’s sudden display of affection back there, but if Nicole has learned something since she became part of the Earp family is that if you don’t understand what is happening, just go with the flow.

And that’s what she was planning to do before Waverly closes the door of the house behind them, and without warning, grabs her by the tie and pulls her down to bring their lips together for the second time that day.

It’s not that Waverly hasn’t been this  _aggressive_ before, but she usually knows the reason behind such kind of reaction. Today, though, that reason is still a mystery, when her girlfriend slams her against the door and rips open her brand new shirt without a second thought.

“Waves?”

As a reply, Waverly just moves her mouth to the underside of Nicole’s jaw and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses there. Meanwhile, her hands work on loosening the tie, giving her space enough to open the last buttons on the collar, before opening the shirt completely. Nicole’s hands instinctively go to undo the tie all the way to get rid of it, but Waverly stops her.

“Keep it on.”

The whisper against her mouth sends shivers through Nicole’s whole body and, as she leans back her head against the door to take a deep breath, Waverly smoothly slides the shirt down from her girlfriend’s shoulders

“The tie, really?” Nicole is breathless but still laughs a little at the realization.

There’s no verbal answer to that, just Waverly’s lips attached again to Nicole’s neck as if her life depended on it, and her hands traveling down her chiseled abs to find the button of her pants.

After a deep intake of air when the button is released, Nicole stops Waverly’s hand from going further.

“Baby… I have to go back…”

“We still have time.”

“You’ll get me in trouble.”

Still keeping her hand at the hem of Nicole’s panties, Waverly moves the other one slowly upwards again, passing over the fabric of her bra, and gently stroking Nicole’s collarbone, before reaching for the tie again and twisting her fingers around it.

“You are already in trouble,” Waverly’s voice has gone down an octave, adopting a sultry tone that ignites Nicole, and turns that little flame that was already burning, into a ravaging fire, “It should be illegal to look this sexy in uniform.”

“Are you going to arrest me for that?”

At this point, Nicole has accepted that she’s not going back to the station soon, so she’s going to let herself enjoy the moment.

“Maybe,” Waverly replies, letting her lips ghost over the heated skin of Nicole’s neck, “Maybe we can find a better use for that tie.”

+++

Later that afternoon, while Nicole is finishing some reports, she gets a text from Waverly.

**-We’ll wait here until you come back.**

And attached there’s a picture of her tie, still hanging from Waverly’s headboard.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> There's this beautiful thing called imagination that will help you fill in the blanks.


End file.
